Light my Candle
by Heart's Fate
Summary: Your opinon can change when you actually get the chance to sit and talk, even if it was by force. LitaxRandy Orton. Written in response to a challenge.


**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters you recognize.

**Notes:**This was written in response to a challenge issued in the 'litafics' community on livejournal. The title was taken from the song of the same name from the musical **RENT**.

* * *

**_Light My Candle_**

The redhead released a sigh as she stood in front of the vending machine. She reached in and retrieved the snickers bar, a small smile on her lips, as she stood straight. It was close to midnight now and she had been over run with the sudden craving for something chocolate. Normally she had a little treat handy in her purse for such occurrences but she had already eaten it. So she had slipped out of the hotel room she was sharing with Maria Kanellis to clench her sweet tooth.

However, her little expedition had forced her a few floors down from her designated floor. With a happy sigh Lita adjusted the purse on her shoulder and walked back towards the elevator. She pressed the up arrow, waiting patiently with a sweet treat for the elevator, looking up at the numbers above the door she know she wouldn't have to wait to long. It was only two floors down from her current position.

Unconsciously, the redhead diva rocked on the balls of her feet the short ding telling her that the elevator had finally arrived. The doors slowly opened and the diva slipped inside pressing the button for the 10th floor. She hadn't taken notice of the already lighted button for floor 13 or the other occupant in the elevator with her until the person spoke.

"A little late for midnight walks isn't it?" A masculine voice asked to her right.

The redhead jumped in surprise at the sudden voice, her free hand moving up to cover her heart as she tried to control her breathing. Hazel eyes narrowing in the direction of the blue eyed superstar.

"Haven't you been taught not to sneak up on people?" She questioned.

Blue eyes swirled with amusement. "Most people like it when I sneak up on them, besides I was already here to begin with so I wasn't sneaking up on you."

"Whatever" The diva huffed, crossing her arms and being careful to not crush the snickers bar in other hand. Her attention turned up to the floor numbers hoping that it wouldn't be much longer till she reached her floor.

Much to her enjoyment the other occupant decided that it was best if he remained quite. The elevator trip seemed to only go slower with the heavy silence that had grown between them, although Lita wasn't really bothered by it. It wasn't like she talked to him often anyway. They were busy with their own storylines, though she was pretty sure he was much happier with his then she was with hers.

Lita sighed sadly, sneaking a quick glance at the superstar. Randy Orton was leaning back against the wall of the elevator with his arms crossed over his chest and his head as resting against the wall with his eyes closed. She shifted her attention back to see what floor they were going to be passing next.

7th floor, Only three more and she'd be on her floor.

"You're..."

Her statement was very much short lived at the elevator jerked. A surprised yelp leaving the divas lips as the lights flickered and the elevator jerked again. The force was stronger then the first causing the redhead to lose her balance. She slammed first against the hard wall of the elevator bouncing off it and against the muscular body of her coworker.

"You know you'd think I'd have gotten tired of having girls throwing themselves at me already, but that never gets old." Randy chuckled as he held the diva steady as the elevator jerked to a stop.

Lita rolled her eyes before taking a step back and away from him. "Jackass" she mumbled.

Randy rose a brow but chose not to comment on her little declaration. Blue eyes glanced up.

"We're not moving."

A scoff escaped the redhead. "Thank you captain obvious."

The lights flickered over head. Randy again stated an obvious statement.

"Lights are going to go out."

"Orton shut up."

"Come on Red look on the bright side."

Lita glared at him. "And what would that be?"

Randy smirked; "You're at least with me."

Lita laughed lowly. "I'd rather die."

The St. Louis native pretended to be hurt. One of his hands came up to his heart. "That hurt." He patted his heart. "Right here"

"Cry me a river"

Orton shrugged, re-crossing his arms. "Could be worse. You could be stuck here with Umaga."

The diva visibly shivered. A small shriek escaped her lips as the light gave on last flicker and the elevator was consumed by darkness. She tried to glare at the laughing wrestler through the darkness but it sadly she couldn't see anything.

"Orton shut up."

"That's the second time you've told me to shut up tonight." Randy stated.

"If you'd learn to keep your big mouth shut I wouldn't have to say anything."

"Hey I'm not John Cena. I don't have a big mouth."

"Oh yeah right. How many times have you used that mouth of yours to hit talk crap about people?" Lita spat.

"All apart of the storyline babe"

"I'm sure."

Randy frowned deeply. "Look, don't start judging me. You don't know me."

"Nor do I want to." Lita mumbled.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You" She answered simply.

Randy slammed his fist against the wall behind him. "Lita-!"

"Look just shut up pretend I'm not here and we'll be fine. I just want to get back to my hotel room and I was perfectly fine until I started talking to you."

Lita huffed, she could tell Randy wasn't too happy to be told off. She was surprise that he wasn't used to it. He seemed like the type people would often tell off for all of the smart-ass comments he made.

The 6'4" superstar wisely shut his mouth. If he really wanted to, he would have straightened her out but he'd heard the redhead had quite the temper when she was provoked and even if they were masked in darkness, he wouldn't be surprised if she tried to take off a very important part of his anatomy.

Silence bared of the pair once more. Orton heard shifted from the diva's current location, he guessed she had taken a seat as they waited out whatever problem had occurred. He moved to do the same but her voice stopped him.

"Don't sit down."

"Now you're talking to me?" He rose a brow. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Cause you need to look for the emergency phone."

"Don't order me around."

Lita's heel slammed into his foot. "Just look for the phone so that we can get out of there."

Orton mumbled under his breath, cursing the redhead as he blindly felt the walls around him for the emergency phone.

He continued to feel around occasionally stepping on the diva's foot. She grumbled as he continued to search, finding himself on the opposite side and found a string. He tugged it lightly and...

"OW! Orton what the hell?"

Lita's sudden exclamation caused the superstar to jump. She'd been so quiet for a second he thought he had been the only one in the elevator. His footing gave from under him and he fell on the unsuspecting diva's lap. A sound of protest slipped from her lips.

"Sorry I thought it was a cord."

The redhead coughed. "Cord my ass. That was my hair. Now get off me!"

She pressed her hands against his chest and tried to push him off but the superstar wouldn't budge.

"Orton you really aren't the lightest thing in the world."

Randy smirked despite her not being able to see him. "Admit it. You like being this close to me."

Hazel eyes rolled. "And we're back to jackass Randy. I think it's better when you're mad at me and not talking."

Randy made a noise and slid off her lap, although he kept his legs stretched out over hers as he pressed his back against the elevator wall.

"We really need some light in this damn thing."

"Sadly Orton when the power goes out it does just that. No light for us"

He mocked her and closed his eyes, jumping for a second time when she exclaimed. Looking in her direction, he could barely make out the outline of her searching through something. Her purse he assumed.

"What are you looking for?"

She didn't answer him; simply making another noise when she found whatever it was she was looking for. "Found it."

"What is it?"

"A candle." Lita answered.

"You carry a candle in your purse?"

He felt her shrug. "Many times the hotels aren't exactly the best smelling things. Maria and I prefer to not stay in smelly rooms so we bring candles with us."

"Woman. Hey!"

"Do you have a lighter?"

Randy laughed; "You have a candle but no lighter?"

"Just light my candle Orton."

He snorted at that but fished in his jean pocket for his lighter. He didn't smoke, but he was often attracted to the flames. A pyro at heart, he felt calm when he played with the dancing flames. Flicking open the lighter and lighting the candle the pair had a little source of light.

"You know Li, that statement. It was very..."

Lita glared at him, causing a small smirk to play on his lips. "Don't say a word Orton."

He winked at her. "Ok babe." He hummed softly to himself, watching the diva as she opened the wrapper of her forgotten Snickers bar. "I hope your going to share."

"Bite me." She stated purposely taking a big bite from the chocolaty treat. For an added effect she licked her lips.

Was he really trying to tempt him? Cause if she was it was working. He smirked and leaned forward, the diva now watching him as he drew closer. The smirk not settling well with her nerves and before she could stay a word. Randy bit her. The redhead's jaw fell open.

Randy smiled and stole the snickers bar from her hand and downed the treat quickly before she realized what happened.

The redhead looked at him blankly as he sat back casually with his hands folded together on his lap and a satisfied smile on his face. Her blood boiled. He did not just do what she thinks he did. A slim hand reached up and touched the exposed skin of her collarbone, where the blue eyed Missouri native bit her. Red faced, she glared at him.

"Whoa Red if looks could kill I'd be dead." Randy smirked.

"You egotistical, self righteous, no good son of a-"

Orton's large hand clamped over her mouth. He tsked childishly at her. "Now now, no such language. Ow!" He withdrew his hand. Lita quickly wiped her mouth. "Quite a bite you got their Red."

"Pervert..."

"I didn't say anything."

Lita snorted, "You don't have to. The expression on your face is good enough for me to know what you're thinking. You're like a hormonal driven teenage."

Randy frowned. "Why does everyone say that? Just because I'm young..."

"It's true."

"Like I said before Li-ta, you don't know me so don't judge me."

The diva crossed her arms over her breast. "So you're telling me you're not enjoying your storyline?"

He laughed hollowly. "Are you kidding me? I hate it. I have no say in anything that happens. Hogan has total control over everything that happens."

Lita rose a brow. "That doesn't really surprise me, but least you got to flirt with his 'precious' little girl."

Blue eyes rolled, "Brooke? I'd rather have flirted with Ashley. Brooke has no clue about anything. She's shallow. It's bad enough that I have to pretend to like her. I had to sit there and listen to her go on about all these different shades of nail polish. I think the fumes got to her."

A short laugh escaped the redheaded diva. Randy smiled at her and she couldn't contain herself, she let herself go and laughed. Truly laughed for first time in a while.

"There we go. See I like this happy Lita better then that pissy and bitchy one."

Lita smiled and playfully smacked his shoulder. "Watch it boy."

He smirked, mockingly rubbing the spot she smacked. "Ouch, so violent. Edge must have his hands full with you."

The diva stiffened at the comment, causing the young wrestler to frown. "Lita?"

"What?"

A large hand gently touched her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm just getting tired of people reminding me of the past."

"I didn't mean to..."

She sighed and racked a hand through her hair, drawing her knees up to her she ran her finger through the flame of the candle.

"I know you didn't mean to bring it up. You were only joking. Me and Edge, we're not together anymore. Haven't been for a long time. We just play the part to make good ol' Vince happy. We've bother been trying to get out of what we've dubbed the storyline of hell."

Her index finger passed through the flame once more only for her wrist to be caught by the wrestler sharing precious space with her. She didn't look up at him, just continued to focus of the flame from the candle.

"Why don't you manage someone else?"

"So then Vince could make me look like even more of a slut? I'm sorry but I think I'll pass on that. I don't want myself exploited any more then I already have been."

"I'm sure if you talk to Vince then they'd work something out where Edge turns or something."

Lita laughed bitterly, "Tried that but our good boss doesn't want to hear it. It won't be over till he says it over. I know we're all getting tired of it. Edge doesn't like being exploited any more then I do and I know it bothers John to say the things he has to say but what can we do about it?"

"Fight?" Randy shifted, finally removing his legs from atop of hers and moved to sit next to her. His hand reached around her and drew her closer. "Try to look at the positive. When this is over you'll be right back in the women's division on the hunt for the gold. You'll get it and be on top. Even show whoever the winner for the diva search a proper thing or two about a true diva."

A small smile crossed Lita's pretty face. "Thank you..."

He squeezed her shoulder and smiled back. "You don't have to thank me. I'd do about anything to see a smile on that pretty face of yours again."

The comment drew a pink tint to cross the redheads' cheek. She ducked her head in hopes of avoiding him seeing her blush. His finger hooked up her chin and he lifted her chin, placing a chaste kiss onto her cheek. Lita's lips parted as she prepared to speak but the elevator jerked and the lights flickered on.

"I guess we're back in working order." Randy stated, releasing her shoulder and reaching for the candle. He blew it out and handed it back to the redhead.

Standing up, Randy dusted off his pants before extending a hand to the redhead, who gratefully accepted. They stood in silence as the elevator dinged and the door slowly opened.

"Now stop." Lita stated and stepped forward to exit before leaving she quickly turned around. "Thanks again Randy. You're really not as bad as everyone thinks."

His head tinted to the side as he gave her a lopsided smile. "Well now you know me a little better."

She nodded and smirked. "You owe me a snickers bar Orton."

"I'll buy you one tomorrow morning." He laughed as Lita stepped back. The elevator doors slowly beginning to close.

"You better. Oh, and maybe some time you can light my candle again." It was her time to laugh at the expression on Randy Orton's face just before he disappeared behind the elevator doors. She always did get a kick out of messing with men's heads.


End file.
